swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nirame Sakute
Nirame is the Freelance Pilot Tier IV trainer for the Smuggler Alliance. She is located in the tavern of the Dathomir Outpost on Dathomir (waypoint 600 3028). Pilot Missions Transport Goods Between Systems Transport Goods Between Systems Lok system: This mission consists of collecting goods, delivering them and survive all waves attacking you. You are not supposed to destroy any of your opponents, you can just avoid them if you think it s better for you. Jump to Lok system at Lurid Dawn Hyperspace point, and dock with the Nym Freighter at the rendezvous location. You will have then to jump immediately to the Dantooine system at Isryn's Veil Hyperspace point. Just dock with the Hutt Transport to deliver the Goods. You will then receive your next mission : Deliver Hutt Cargo You will be attacked by several waves : * 3 Tier 4 A-Wings "Corsec Fighter" * 3 Tier 4 KSE Firespray "Corsec Interdiction Craft" * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 "Corsec Fighter" * 1 Tier 4 Ye-4 Gunship "Corsec Gunship" *3 Tier 4 KSE Firespray "Corsec Interdiction Craft" *A bunge of waves : 3 Tier 4 A-Wings "Corsec Fighter" (since you finish the mission) Try to dock with the Transport safely to finish that mission. Alternate Suggestion: When you approach the waypoints in the Dantooine system you will be ambushed by lots of tier 4 ships. Rather than slug it out with these, as soon as they spawn - turn and flee, quickly initiating an in-system hyper-jump. In order to stay alive long enough to make the jump, make regular use of the capacitor to shield shunt. Once you've made the jump you are free to seek repairs in-system (if needs be) before returning to the waypoint which is now devoid of fighters. Rinse and repeat. "Alternate #2": If you find your self unable to hyperspace in system quickly enough, or you are unable to outrun them, try disabling the fighters. Target their engines, disable the craft, target next craft and repeat. It will slow down the enemy spawn time giving you more of a chance to breathe. Slowing it down can help you dock without taking on as much damage. "Alternate #3" your IFF Transponder ability gives you plenty of time to head straight to the hutt transport and dock unmolested. Reward: * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Mandalmotors "Q series" Booster. Recover the Captured Freighter Recover the Captured Freighter Travel to Dantooine. Once there, you will receive a waypoint and instructions to tackle a contraband laden frigate. Take out the escort at your leisure, which consists of 4 TIE fighters (Tier 4). Once done, disable the frigates engine and wait. When the waypoint changes and word comes through that you should escort the ship, do so but expect to be attacked by : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Interceptor. Once the frigate makes its jump to lightspeed, your next task is to disable an Imperial Lambda shuttle. Capture an Imperial Freighter Approach the shuttle cautiously having targeted its turreted weapon. The shuttle has a blind spot directly below it; stay in that angle and you'll be reasonably safe. Disable the ship. Then escort it against : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. When the escort is complete, you'll be notified of an impending ambush. Escape from the Imperial attack Proceed to the indicated point; two Imperial gunboats will arrive and the mission will complete. Leave immediately and return to your trainer. Alternate Suggestion: These two gunboats will not move, making it exceptionally easy to come up on their blind spots and take them out for a significant amount of exp. Reward: * Credits : 10000 credits. * a Borstel Disruptor. (This and its twin cousin the , Rebel Tier 4 reward) is hands down, pound for pound, the very best weapon in game.) Capture the Valarian Freight Plans Capture the Valarian Freight Plans Your real goal is to keep Jabba on top against Lady Valarian. To do this, travel to Dantooine (Hyperspace Isryn's Veil) and proceed to the given waypoint. Three Valarian gunships (tier 3 Kimogilas) will be orbiting the waypoint. Inspect those ships before disabling, then dock with the ship containing the plans. You can destroy them afterwards. Once complete, you'll be sent to Tatooine (Hyper to Deep Sea)to destroy a Valarian gunship and bomber. Hunt down and destroy Valarian operatives At the waypoint will be a couple of Valarian tier 4 ships and a couple tier 5 gunships will spawn when you reach the waypoint. Wipe them out. * 4 Tier 4 Kimogilas "Valarian Bombers". * 1 Tier 5 Kimogilas "Valarian Gunship". When complete, you'll be sent to Endor to intercept a Valarian freighter escorted by 1 Valarian Bomber. Defend from the Valarian trick Hyperspace to Endor at Red Sin Chimaera, destroy the bomber and disable the freighter. * 2 Tier 4 Kimogilas "Valarian gunship". * 2 Tier 5 Kimogilas "Valarian bomber". Capture the Valarian freighter Once disabled, you'll need to escort it out of Endor against one wave of one gunship. * 1 Tier 4 Kimogila "Valarian gunship". Reward : * Credits : 10000 credits. * an Armek "Plasma Web" Shield Generator. Assassinate the Imperial Ace Assassinate the Imperial Ace In Lok (Hyperspace Jump: Voria´s Ember), proceed to the waypoint where you must destroy : * 4 Tier 4 TIE Advanced * 1 Tier 5 TIE Oppressor. *Note* You only have a limited amount of time to reach the Ace (Oppressor) and Attack him before he Hyper Jumps out of the system. You MUST attack him in order to get him to fight, just Shooting the Advances that guard him will not pull him. Eliminate the CorSec patrol This is followed by a second waypoint with : * 3 Tier 4 KSE Firesprays * 1''' Tier 4 '''Ye-4 gunboat (Imperial-style) These ships aggro one at a time (e.g. shoot one and the others will not attack you), so that you're not facing the gunship and its escort simultaneously. The gunship will hunt you down, so you can't stay in the blind spot. Come in from behind, blast as long as you can, using "Capacitor to Shield Shunt" when necessary, then boost out. Lather, rinse, and repeat. After this, you're asked to head to Dantooine for one more objective EDIT: The 3 KSE Firesprays all agro if you attack one. Same as for the Oppressor, if you don't attack the gunboat fast enough it will hyper out. **Note: The Firesprays do aggro as soon as you hit the gunboat** Assassinate the RSF Ace Dantooine Space sector Hyper to Dantooine's Wrath hyperjump point, this time, you're facing : * 4 Tier 4 Z-95 * 1 Tier 5 X-Wing Reward : *Credits : 10000 credits *a Haor Chall Military Grade Engine. Be Careful, the RSF Ace will jump out of the system if not destroyed with in a specific amount of time. After you completed your last mission, Nirame Sakute will send you to Admiral Willham Burke. Duty Missions Rescue Nym Transports Mission description... *'First objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Second objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Enemy opposition': Number, type, and tier level of ships Escort Nym's Smuggler Mission description... *'First objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Second objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Enemy opposition': Number, type, and tier level of ships Capture Imperial freighters A little time after entering the Dantooine sector and following waypoints you will see a Heavy Imperial Freighter and a light escort of 3 (Tier 4 Tie Fighter's) jump into the sector. Destroy the Tie Fighter first and then, after targeting the freighter's engines, disable the craft. Eventually the freighter will be captured and you simply escort it out of the sector. Along the way at least one more Imperial attack craft will enter the sector and try to attack the freighter. Destroy it! The newly arriving attack craft will either be a Tie Fighter, Tie Interceptor or Tie Advanced. Whatever the type of craft, it will be a Tier 4 pilot flying it. Once you successfully escort the freighter out of the sector another one will jump in. Continue the same routine until you have enough cash or XP and then hyperspace home to end the mission. *'First objective': Capture Imperial freighters and escort them out of the sector *'Second objective': None *'Enemy opposition': Heavy Freighter + Tier 4 Tie Fighter, Either Tier 4 Tie Fighter, Tie Interceptor or Tie Advanced attacks captured freighter *'Reward': 5000 credits per captured freighter safely hypering out of the sector Patrol Dantooine space A standard search and destroy duty mission, just like the rest. Your opponents are RSF and Imperials. *'First objective': Destroy all enemy ships *'Second objective': Destroy all enemy ships *'Enemy opposition': Enemies are all Tier 4 pilots. As with all duty patrol missions, the number of enemy ships increases each time you successfully complete a mission run. For the first two phases per mission, you will fight pilots in KSE Firesprays and TIE Advanced fighters. The boss phase, however, is comprised of the TIE Aggressor. Be warned that the Aggressor has a powerful rear turret and they use it. The only strategy that has been successful for me is to make attack runs (i.e. fly straight towards the Aggressor as it flies toward you and unload as much as you can on it, fly past it and keep going for a few seconds until its turret stops firing at you, then turn around and repeat, using the capacitor to shield shunt ability as needed). Surprisingly, the Aggressor's forward guns seem weaker than its turret, so you shouldn't take too much damage to your forward shields. You may need to weave a little bit after you pass the Aggressor to avoid a few shots from its turret though. Do NOT attempt to chase an Aggressor as they are fast and small enough to be difficult to hit when they are evading, and you will be disabled or destroyed rather quickly by that turret. It is really easy if you go head on with the interceptor then kill your engines and unload your capacitor while he's running towards you, then you hit the gas and give a 90° angle to his turret (he will get max 2-3 shots in before you are out of range) then turn kill your engines and repeat. Category:Smuggler Alliance Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:Dathomir NPCs